blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
EvoBlaze (Series)
EvoBlaze (エボブレーズ EboBureizu) is an alternate universe spawned from BlazBlue and has its own timeline and characters while taking place in a world similar to BlazBlue's own using existing elements of Canon but twisting them in a different direction while using completely new elements as well. Story EvoBlaze’s world exists in a Boundary as a possibility of the BlazBlue World. "Origins" = The Age of Destruction The world looked much like the original BlazBlue world, though existed in nothing but darkness and conflict, the world where mankind delved too deep into the Boundary, didn’t overcome the Seithr, and Order could not continue to exist. This period was known as the Age of Destruction. A Master Unit was in existence but was not the only one with the Power of God, as mankind had successfully grasped some variation of it in their wish to control their own destinies. Anarchy reigned in the world, where the powers guiding mankind violently clashed. Mankind themselves were about to die out entirely to the Seithr, their own conflicts, and wars. Calamity was caused by Seithr spilling into their world during contact with a Cauldron by an unknown culprit, causing monsters to build up and seek to end life force, the souls in the world were being observed to be constantly dying of Seithr with no success of keeping them alive, while the world was in constant despair. At the center of this object was what powered it, a desire, a desire living only to seemingly kill and consume with it only growing stronger. By creations of the Black-Beast-like creatures, the world was quickly being reaped of its life. The Intervention It wasn’t until an Observer intervened while sensing Azure in the world, that the source of the problem was able to be quelled. A strange Embryo was the culprit, an attempt to contact Azure gone horribly wrong. The Observer later located a girl among them who was connected to the Embryo, afraid her world would disappear into darkness and she’d lose everything dear to her. The Observer told her this didn’t have to be the case, they could save it. The Embryo was somehow used to give the world a second chance, leaving behind the beginnings of an Azure. While the rest of the Embryo was sealed away with the girl’s sacrifice. The Beasts disappeared and the Seithr began to quell. The Recreation Mankind recovered and rebuilt thanks to the Intervention, allowing their world to continue and the souls to exist in it. The world was reshaped from its dead husk and finally began to thrive. The main powers in mankind of the Magic Guild, the Remains of Order, and the Independent Sectors agreeing it was best kept in historical records. Despite having ended the calamity, and establishing a sense of peace, the Seithr was still amplifying against them just years later. The Seithr creatures, though weaker, still appeared, their world continued to move toward being consumed yet again due to unknown reasons. With it being clear people still were under threats, the three powers with people who had knowledge during the Age of Destruction eventually united under what became known as the Izanagi Agency as a superpower working toward ensuring mankind's survival and to build a better world. They rebuilt the Duodecim, strengthening Order, the Magic Guild spread its power to help people have a better chance at ending o the Seithr. While the Clans became guardians to the knowledge surrounding the Azure, henceforth warning humanity about the dangers o the Boundary. Despite all this, there were still cracks in their alliance. People had no choice but to adapt to the new situation, developing stronger weaponry said to come from the Magic Guild's records o the Age o Destruction. That knowledge would be used to combat the remains of the power harming their world while fighting to maintain their new order. They began seeking the Irregularities in their world, trying to discover the connection to the power threatening them. Mankind’s goal under Izanagi Agency became to make an eternal world absent of any calamitous desires that could threaten their existence. |-| "Eternal Desire" = Eternal Desire takes place in 2250AD, ending only a year later. It goes through the times when the NOS was building the system and while their Order was still young. During this time the prototype AIP models were also in existence. Eternal Desire The Agency in a combined effort began to build a system to study possibility and desires in people, hoping to destroy threads that could sew calamity. The Agency also looked back at the Embryo that held the desire inside it to destroy everything; all being done as a means to develop a contingency against future threats. Some smaller cult branches began seeking to utilize the Azure in a way to use it to try and eradicate the corruption. However, the Clans didn't agree with this idea and the Imperator put their statement out that the Azure wasn't to be disturbed nor would they release access to it. This led people instead to seek the Master Unit, which they were aware of, and couldn’t understand why it wasn’t stopping the Seithr with its power to save anything. With little hope to go toward, they forsake it and began looking into other means such as the Boundary. The story revolves around Ceronaga, who is a teenager living in the time where the newly united power is working toward a better world and in the process of creating this new system. He lives with the Magic Guild, being raised by one of the previous Saints of Sorcery, Laura. Among him, there are others who were given Enhancement Crystals, distributed by the Agency. These crystals granting mankind and their creations the power to battle against the threats of Seithr. Rogues were also cropping up during this time due to the power divide between the World Order and the people who didn't have Drive or Enhancement Crystals. Ceronaga is eventually assigned to protect the world’s first Azure Interface Prime field who the 4th Model became. They work toward a way to help obtain the power to give the World Order a chance to create the World of Eternity and stop the remains of the corruption, believed to be an incarnation and first known user of the Seithr Scourge known as Nightmare before their world sinks into another state of chaos. By the end of the events, according to Control Sequence, the Master Unit’s power in their world was rendered obsolete and the system the Agency wished to build is said to exist. Stories *Eternal Desire: Embryo Sequence |-| "Genesis Destruction" = Genesis Destruction takes place during 2350AD through 2360AD and highlights the Third War, where the World Order was challenged by the Rogue Sector. Genesis Destruction With the world embroiled in discord and disagreement, the world's once-united mindset crumbled into violence. Once again mankind moved into combat with each other, the NOS an undisputed power in the world led by the Imperator, Duodecim leaders, and remnants of the Magic Guild along with rising strategist and Sorcerer who claimed to study under the Saints--Lukain. Utilizing their newly made Nex Exitium utilized by their Destroyers, and the weaponized Azure Interface Primefields, they would begin cutting down their opposition. Seeing the Rogue Sector's as harbingers of chaos, they moved to stop them from disrupting their plan with the system to manage the Boundary and prevent Irregularities that the System began to see appearing in the world and within people. All the while, the Seithr Scourge continued to be a threat. The Rogue Sectors would work toward making a weapon that can end the NOS' reign over the people, as they sought to free AIP from their grasp to use against their system, hoping to rip away the source of the System's power away from a now dominating order. Their rumored reliances on the Boundary's power, however, brought the concern to what the Sectors would wish with weapons merged with the Boundary's strength. In the middle of everything, a young man's home is attacked during the War in an attempt to stop the indirect smelting of a strange and very large core. He obtains one of the weapons belonging to the World Order, manifesting it moments prior to dying, a weapon merged with the powers of the Boundary called the Blood 0: Edge of Sin. His sister falling ill due to the Seithr brings him to reliance on their protection of the system giving her continued life while the young man becomes one of their newest Duodecim members and attempts to find a way to save his sister. His identity becomes "Blood 0" while working alongside the unit serving the Izanagi Agency--Arbitrator's Order. In his clashes with the Rogue Sectors, he slowly learns something more sinister is behind the War. At some point during the War, a crisis broke out where the corrupting levels of Seithr Scourge consumed part of the world. The Imperator's reign crumbled at that moment leaving the World Order Council to be born. The Irregularities that appeared and attacked humanity put them on the edge of a disaster. This was dubbed the Irregularity Crisis. According to CTS, the system had a massive failure during the War, leading to its inability to stop the massive flooding of the Seithr or maintain Irregularity. A weapon was eventually designed that prevented humankind's complete annihilation by the power responsible for the Crisis, while the System was barely salvaged. As a result, the Gates were closed by the NOS; along with Seithr Cores being outlawed. Stories *Genesis Destruction: Irregularity Sequence *Genesis Destruction: Crisis Sequence |-| "Control Sequence" = Control Sequence takes place in 2360AD to 2400AD, taking place right after the massive Third War and mankind's recovery from it. It's the time where most of the stories take place leading up to 2400AD when Nex's rebellion against the world systems and its "desire" occurred. Control Sequence The NOS stood as victors to the War 50 years ago, leaving the world under their government's protection. With the world still bathed in constructs of the Seithr Scourge due to the Irregularity Crisis, the threat of those warped by the Boundary's power prompted their heavier rule to prevent any more crisis. The Boundary and its powers were now being maintained by the Government via the System to prevent misuse. The Liberation Sector, remnants of the Rogue Sector, were bitter toward their loss and would rebuild and ready to move into another battle with their enemy. Working on a way to bolster their power to stand against them, slowly becoming desperate to strip the NOS of its strength in the world. Knowing they had claimed their power in sinful measures, their higher ranks regarded their "order" as corrupt as they manipulate the people's desires and distort the truth. Relying on the protection of the Ars Barriers around their cities, the people escaped the Seithr Scourge thanks to the barriers. The barriers prevent high gatherings into the deadly constructs that take life or corrupt the soul, making an atmosphere that's livable. Those who don't live within the cities suffer in the region where Ikaruga once stood, now infested by Seithr Scourge and unknown humanoid and monstrous nightmares of the substance along with a general gathering place regarding criminals. One day the world's largest target known as Nex Azure 0 surfaces and the world's concern begins once more. Due to holding the Azure Grimoire which contains an ability to manipulate the Seithr Scourge, turning his Azure into a force of destruction, he became the newest Destructive Irregularity to carry the Phase-Black title. Having already proven his threat to them by shattering the defenses over a city and destroying an AIP; the NOS was forced to realize their problems were coming back to haunt them. Nex travels to Kagutsuchi to make his battle against the NOS while in search of the connections to what he lost to them but ends up locating the girl Myri. He becomes involved with her as he realizes he can use the girl in his quest to quell the World's desires and seemingly destroy everything. All the while, others become entwined with their fates intersecting and the remnants of the past come back remind mankind that their world is on borrowed time. Stories Main Storyline *EvoBlaze: Control Sequence - The Main Series of EvoBlaze. *Purity and Sin - The first Verse (Season) of Control Sequence. *Primordial Awakenings - The Second Verse (Season) of Control Sequence. *Souls of Eternity - The Third Verse (Season) of Control Sequence *Catalysts of Divinity - The Fourth Verse (Season) of Control Sequence *Nemesis of Phantasms - The Fifth Verse (Season) of Control Sequence *Resolution of Rebellion - The Last Verse (Season) of Control Sequence Origins *Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence - Nex's Origin story *Control Sequence Origins - Special Origin Stories for the main Cast Chronology *Control Sequence Chronology (Main Series and Nex's story of Rebellion against the Systems of the World) Major Terms Terms in EvoBlaze that are actively used and built upon for the storyline. *Seithr *Seithr Poisoning *Magic *Sorcery *Alchemy *Soul *Embryo *Azure *Grimoire *Ars Armagus *Artificial Causality Phenomenon Weapon *The Boundary *Amanohokosaka Clan *Observer *Cauldron *Sankishin and Original Units *Black Beast *Phenomenon Intervention *Chronophantasma (Those who should not be) *Chronophantasma (Phantoms of Time) *Seithr Fluid Body Theory *The Gate of the Gods/Azure Referenced Terms Minor Terms of the canon universe that are used but don't have pages for the EvoBlaze influences and instead served as references. *Takamagahara System - Was used as a reference and basis for the NOS's current System to maintain the Boundary. *NOL - Became the Novus Orbis Sequentia. *Sector 7 - Is part of the Rogue Sector, namely, the Union Committee. *Ishana - Became Magister's Capital: Ishana. *Agency (of both BE and XBlaze Worlds) - Exists in the form of the Izanagi Agency. *The Ten Sages - Exist in the form of the Ten Saints in Reality 0. *Ars Magus - The first stage of development that served to pave the way for Ars Armagus and EvoBlaze's other weapons. *Boundary Interface Prime Field - The predecessor to the Azure Interface Primefield. *Origin of the Grimoire - Still exists in some form and partly with EvoBlaze's Beast. Changes to Canon Universe EvoBlaze is a single world and universe existing within the Boundary, that spawned from the origin of the BB world, and is something of a hypothetical existence that came to be. Its canon is a bit different from the BlazBlue world. Core Ideas ''' *EvoBlaze world was modeled after the BlazBlue world, hence, why the NOS evolved and the cities stayed the same. *Not all BB-canon souls survived this world. *Takamagahara served as a template for the NOS's system they worked on. *Amaterasu isn't the only observer of the world, nor the only Master Unit. *There are other gods, and units that reflect them. *The Boundary is a stronger influence in EvoBlaze due to humanity embracing it further. *Seithr Program was altered by another. *Sequences are merely observations of the individual's fate and choices itself leading to building o their identity, instead of choices impacting the world as a whole, and mirror Takamagahara's idea. *The Cauldrons were reprogramed to not lead to other universes and were cut off from doing so. This is to avoid multiple dimensions but their Gates can still lead to other Timelines/Sequence possibilities. '''Other Worlds/Canon *The other worlds such as BlazBlue, Bloodedge Experience, and XBlaze all exist independently of this world. Related *Library (EvoBlaze) - A collection of terms for the series. *Drives and Abilities (EvoBlaze) - Drives, still used in the universe of EvoBlaze. Trivia *EvoBlaze is Nex's and the protagonists connected to it's story line, in similarity to the story of Ragna the Bloodedge being called BlazBlue. Navigation Category:Timeline Category:EvoBlaze Category:Alternate Universes